shiroprofandomcom-20200214-history
Yamagata
Information Quotes CV: Ono Ryouko Background Famously known as the castle of Mogami Yoshiaki, Yamagata Castle was constructed by Mogami Yoshiaki's ancestor Shiba Kaneyori in 1356. The golden age of the castle was when Mogami Yoshiaki was her owner. He expanded the castle's outer walls at the beginning of the Edo Period. After the time of the Battle of Sekigahara, the Mogami ruled over a 570,000 koku domain; however, the clan was dispossessed by the Tokugawa shogunate in 1622. Thereafter the castle and Yamagata Domain passed through a large number of daimyo clans, often for less than a single generation, and its revenues were severely reduced. By the middle of the Edo period, the main bailey was allowed to fall into ruins, the second bailey was used as the residence of the daimyo, and the western half of the third bailey was plowed up for farmland. The castle was in the hands of the Mizuno clan at the time of the Meiji restoration. With the Abolition of the han system in 1871, Yamagata Domain became Yamagata Prefecture, and in 1872 the castle grounds were sold to the government, and were used as a base for the Imperial Japanese Army’s IJA 32nd Infantry Regiment. Many sakura were planted around the castle grounds in 1906 to commemorate the Russo-Japanese War. After World War II the site of the castle became Kajou Park, containing the Yamagata Prefectural Museum. The East Gate of the castle and the site of castle keep were restored in 1986, and the Higashi Otemon Date of the second bailey was restored in 1991. In 2004 the stonework of the Inchimon Gate was restored, and a bridge leading to main bailey was reconstructed in 2006. Renovations and archaeological investigations are ongoing, and Yamagata City plans to restore as much of the castle as possible to its early Edo-period condition by the year 2033. The castle was listed as one of the 100 Fine Castles of Japan in 2006 Evolution Chain Trivia * Yamagata is the northern counterpart of Fukuoka in game's terms, as both have the global-range buff ability(the only other castle to possess this ability is the much more rare and expensive Odawara). Unlike Fukuoka, Yamagata is a slow sword user, and she is a plains-only castle. Many find Fukuoka to be the more versatile of the two because she is a gun user and can be deployed on all terrain types. * Yamagata seems to be a personification of Mogami Yoshiaki, a prominent daimyo of Dewa and Date Masamune's uncle. * Yoshiaki is often described as sly and resourceful in military and politics, hence the portrayal of Yamagata as a fox. Her lines also make many references to strategies and planning. * Yamagata uses renga(Japanese poetic dialogues) in her lines. Mogami Yoshiaki enjoyed and composed renga often in real life. * Many sakura flowers appear in her costume. This is a reference to the many sakura trees planted around the castle to commenmorate the Russo-Japanese War. See Also Gallery of Yamagata ChainCategory:Castles Category:Katana Class Category:Plains Castle